Marshmallows, Bubbles, and Lightning
by faey wolf star
Summary: Jocelyn is asked by Gandalf to help with the quest of the ring...only her cousin Max happens to drop into M.E. too. ***Co. writen with aroar11
1. Default Chapter

    Dear bob my brains going to explode if I don't talk to someone who's not from this damn hick town! Damn the parental units and their so-called 'feelings' that tell them I need to see more people my age. Sending me to see my cousin, who lives in a town that is not even on the map, counts as child abuse in my book. Huh the government, why can't they see that? It's all a conspiracy!

    Walking down the library stairs, two at a time, I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and started dialing my best friends number.

     Waiting for the call to go through I leaned against a tree and glared at a group of girls that had followed me out. They had been following me through the whole library giggling, telling each other to go up and talk to me. They were so loud about it I'm sure the whole library heard. Had I been in a better mood I might have tried to pick up on one or two, but I wasn't. There being around just annoyed me.

    Dear bob one is actually coming over. The bimbo hicks can't see that I'm annoyed. Are they so dumb that they can't see the scowl on my face?!

    The one coming over stopped in front of me and said, "Hi y'a. I was just wondering…I mean would you like to go to the movies with me?''

    "Hey this god forsaken town has a theater? Sure I'd love to go. If you don't mind going out with a guy who has aids and genital warts in his ass.'' I said in a mean sarcastic way.

    The girl who had just a moment before been looking shy and embarrassed now looked to be a new person. The ways of the world. She now looked to be disgusted and mad. Without further talking she turned around and left. Reaching her friends they started talking in low voices and giving me evil glares. 

    Well it worked this time Max, but what happens when you do want to get a date? Damn. Oh, who the hell cares, you're only in this town for the summer.

    Finally the phone got a connection and was ringing.

    One…Two…Three…click.

    "Hello?'' a sleepy voice answered on the other side of the line.

    "What tired from screwing Artemis, Cat?'' Sadly my annoyance at everyone was seeping through.

    Cat, being my best friend since forever, knew this and said, "So it sucks there, I take it.''

     "Sucks is the biggest understatement in the world.''

    "I thought you liked your cousin.''

    "I do like my cousin, but sometimes she can be a big book worm like right now. She's in the library looking up stuff and leaving me to face her cannibalistic town alone. Even she hates this town. I swear Cat; I think that half the town doesn't like me and the other half like me so much it's scary. I think that they wouldn't mind rubbing me all over with a dead chicken before raping me.''

    "Well it's your fault that your there. You could have at least tried to go to the football games like your dad wanted you to do.''

    "I hate involver sports, which happens to include football.''

    "Then you could have tried to keep your martial arts class a secret. I don't think your father like the idea that you were being taught how to hurt people.''

    "I'm eighteen years old Cat it doesn't matter what he thinks. Besides it's the only thing keeping me sane.''                                                                                                                    "Well, then you could have tried to ignore the old lady next door, to you, and her infatuation with you.''

    Laughing I said, "Cat that could be the high light of my year.''

    "Max sending that old lady a love letter telling her to meet you in Las Vegas for a wedding was mean!''

    "Hey, I didn't think she would do it.''

    "Well you really deserve to be there, for what you did this year. While your there you can just think about me here, having the time of my life.'' With that she hung up.

    I smiled happy after talking with her. I was glad that she was happy, in my opinion no one deserved it more.

    Letting out a sigh I looked around before walking back into the library, where my cousin was sitting down looking through a book. She looked like she had found the secret of life.''

    She was 5'6 with black hair that had red dyed tips. She had the same honey brown eyes as mine. She was o.k. Looking I guess, but I was not some kind of freak who looked at his cousin, so really didn't notice.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Jocelyn^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    Jocelyn watched as Max got up from the table he had been sitting at and practically run out of the library, followed closely by Mary and her group of giggling air heads.  Jocelyn couldn't help feeling sorry for him but it was also a little funny watching a 6 ft boy with broad shoulders and black hear that hung over his ears with a strip of dark blue hair hanging over eyes, practically running from a group of girls.  Max had been sent to stay with her family for the summer because of some prank he pulled.  Her parents hadn't given details but it had to have been bad because the last time he had pulled a prank he had only been grounded and that was for taking a picture of their aunt without her wig or make-up on, in the middle of the night.  Jocelyn stifled a laugh as the image of her aunt came to her.  Max never seemed to think things though.     

     Jocelyn wondered down the rows of bookshelves not looking for any book in particular. Coming to an end of a row Jocelyn came upon an old man intently flipping through the pages of a book.  He reminded her of Gandalf from the lord of the ring movies.  Apparently finding what he had been looking for the Gandalf look alike marked the page and closed the book.  Looking up at Jocelyn he smiled and greeted her.

    "Hello Jocelyn I've been waiting for you."

    "Do I know you?" 

    "Yes, you know of me.  I am Gandalf the gray."

    "Bye" Said Jocelyn turning to walk away but before she could walk away the old man grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him.     

    "I am who I clam to be."

    "Your loosing your touch Max I m not fooled so easily." Said Jocelyn looking around trying to spot Max.   

    "I can usher you that your cousin Max is not involved in this."

    "Yah well than how did you know Max was my cousin?" Said Jocelyn crossing her arms.

     "If I were to explain to you how I know all I know we would be here for quite a while and time is of the essence.  I have come to earth to ask for your aide. "      

    "What do you need my help for?"

    "You have the power to destroy the ringwraiths once and for all, without first destroying their master. "

     "I do, do I and how is it that I never knew of this power of mine, answer me that?"

    "The reason you have never know before is because you had no need for it here in your world so it has been lying dormant."

    "Now I am not saying that I believe you or anything like that but lets leave reality for a second and say that I did how would I be able to awaken this so called power that you say I have." 

    Gandalf smiled and handed Jocelyn the book he had been holding. "When the time comes you will find out but for now take this book. On the page I've marked there is a spell that will transport you to middle earth.'' 

    "Wait a minute I never said that I believed you how do I know this is not a joke and I m on some hidden camera show?"

    "Take the book home and try the spell if it does not work you have not lost a thing but I worn you it will work so be prepared."

    Jocelyn look down at the book in Gandalf's hands and let out a sigh.  "I can't believe I'm doing this." Said Jocelyn taking the book from Gandalf.  

    "Believe for this is real."

    Jocelyn looked back up from the book to tell Gandalf that it was highly unlikely but he was gone.  Jocelyn look around the area that he hade been but there was no trace of hem.  Giving up Jocelyn walked back to the table Max had been sitting at.  Max was not back yet so Jocelyn sat down and opened the book to the marked page.  The spell was simple enough all she had to do was repeat a simple phrase and she would be transported to middle earth.  The spell would also allow her to take any thing she was holding at the time and enable her to speak and understand all the languages of middle earth.  As Jocelyn read on she became more and more convinced that the spell would work.  Jocelyn looked up at the sound of some one coming, it was Max.                        

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Max^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    "Can we leave now? I have had as much fun as I can possibly have today.'' I said as I plopped down next to Jocelyn.

    "Yeah lets go." Said Jocelyn as she shoved a book into her backpack. 

    We walked to her house that was not far away at all; nothing was far away in this town. When we reached it Jocelyn went right in while I went around back. I needed some 'alone time.'          

    Why me? Why have I been cursed? I did nothing really, really wrong to deserve this. Why doesn't someone just kill me now, it will at least-. Hey is that a bag of marshmallows? Why yes, yes it is. Brian has a bag of marshmallows.

    I started to walk towards my little cousin who was by a pond blowing bubbles, neglecting the poor marshmallows.

    Sad marshmallows they deserve a better place then on the floor.

    Stopping next to my cousin I said, "So what are you doing this very fine day?''

    Looking up at me Brian said, "I'm blowing bubbles to see if the fish will come and eat them. If they do I'm going to catch one as a pet and call it Henry. We'll go exploring and fight dragons.''

    "You are a poor deprived child. Your parents need to get you a dog or some psychiatric help, Brian.''

    Brian just looked at me weird, probably because he didn't understand a thing I said, and said, "Mommy said I couldn't get a dog.''

    "Well that's o.k. then. Hey can I have some marshmallows?''

    "No. If the fish don't want to eat the bubbles I'm going to use the marshmallows.'' Said Brian.

    "Fishes don't like marshmallows Brian. They like cookies way more. As a matter of fact I think I just saw some on the kitchen table. You could go in and get them before Jocelyn eats them all. I'll stay out here and look for the fish while your gone.''

    "Fishes don't like cookies everyone knows that. Besides if I go in you'll eat my marshmallows.''

    "No I wont. I promise.''

    "You lie.'' Said Brian, pointing a finger at me.

    "No I don't.''

    "Yes my mommy told me so.''

    "How about one marshmallow?''

    Brian considered this and said, "O.k. but only if you go into the middle of the water and blow some bubbles from in there.''

    "Why do I have to go into the water? It looks like it's about to rain that water is probably freezing. Not to mention the fact that the water could be polluted with hepatitis.''

    "I have to go to the bathroom and if I leave you will eat the marshmallows. But if you go into the middle of the pool I can run back before you eat any. So get in the middle. Here are the bubbles.''

    The kid handed me the bubbles and stood with his arms crossed waiting for me to go in. Sighing I began to walk into the water.

    I can just take the whole bag while he's in the rest room.

    Brian began to run over to the house, looking back every now and then to make sure I was still in the water blowing bubbles. 

    Damn kid. I thought as I began to blow bubbles. After two or three blows I forgot about the marshmallows and remembered how fun it was to blow bubbles.

    Then all of a sudden I heard someone yell. Turning around I saw that it was Jocelyn yelling and running towards me. 

    "Hey what's the-'' I started to say but she just jumped at me, trying to pull me out of the water, saying some junk or other. Then before I could do anything everything went black.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Jocelyn^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    When they got to the house Jocelyn ran up the stars to her room if she was going to go through with the spell she was going to need a couple of things.  Throwing he back pack on the bed she dumped out the contents then she began to pack. 

    "Ok things to take change of clothes, hiking boots, flash light, first aide kit, batteries for flash light, back up batteries for flash light, portable CD player, CDs for CD player, Batteries and back up batteries for CD player, hair brush, tooth brush, tooth past, pepper spray, a switchblade, and the book."

    Zipping up her backpack Jocelyn grabbed her jacket and took one last look around her room to see if she was missing something.  Looking at her computer she saw her digital camera putting it in its case Jocelyn put her hand through the case strap and headed down stars.  Walking into the kitchen Jocelyn found her mother putting away groceries.  Her mother looked up as she came into the room.

    "Hello honey how was your day?" 

    "Ok."

    "Good can you help me put away the groceries?"

    "Yes." Said Jocelyn putting her backpack down.

    Jocelyn began to unpack a grocery bag finding pop tarts, donuts, and a box of Twinkies Jocelyn put them in her bag.    

    "Mom."

    "Yes honey."

    Putting her backpack back on Jocelyn walked to the back door.  "I am going to be gone for a wile and I don't want you to worry Ok"

    Her mother turned around to say something when Jocelyn's little brother walked in to the kitchen.

    "Brian it's time to come in a thunder storm is coming where is Max?"

    "He's in the lake blowing bubbles for me."

    "What!" Said Jocelyn and her mother at the same time                           

    Jocelyn ran out the door heading straight to the lake.  Max was just standing there in the middle of the lake blowing bubbles.  The clouds were gathering over his head.  Jocelyn jumped into the lake and grabbed Max.  Jocelyn felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She recited the spell just in time. The two disappeared before the lightning bolt hit the spot were they had been standing. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

     Jocelyn=Belongs to faey wolf star.

     Max=Belongs to aroar11

     If you have anything to say about Max's character write to aroar11@yahoo.com otherwise all the reviews go to faey wolf star.

     aroar11=must say that it is hard writing with another person.              


	2. Chapter 2

    "What's the matter Sam?"

    "If I take another step I will be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

    Before another word could be said there was a bolt of lightning, and a clap of thunder.  When the thunder faded Frodo and Sam stood up and looked around. 

    "Are you alright mister Frodo?" Asked Sam

    "Yes Sam I'm fine. How about you?" 

    "I'm fine.  Where do you think that lightning came from there's no clouds in the sky."  Said Sam looking up at the sky.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Jocelyn^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    Jocelyn stood up and brushed her self off her pants which were wet but other than that she was fine.

    "Damn you Max what could you have possibly been thinking didn't you see the thunder clouds. Max?"

    Jocelyn looked around her but she did not see Max anywhere.  Instead she found her self being watched by two Hobbits.  She looked at them closely yes they definitely were Hobbits.  It was Frodo and Sam they looked just like the characters in the move.

    "Hello." Said Jocelyn a little insertion of what she should do or say.  She knew that she probably looked strange to them.

    "Hello." Replied the Hobbits.

    There was a long silence in which time Frodo seemed to remember his manners.

    "My name is Frodo Baggins and this is Sam Gamgee."

    "Hello my name is Jocelyn Johnson.  I'm a friend of Gandalfs"

    "Yes I remember."  Said Sam  "Gandalf said you would be joining us."

    "Gandalf told you I was coming?"

    "Yes, he said you were going to help us."

    "That maybe but before we get going did you happen to see a young man about 18 years of age, about 6 ft and who has blue streak in his hair."

    "You are the only person we have seen all day." Replied Frodo.

    Jocelyn nodded her head "Damn you Max why did you have to go and stand in a pond blowing bubbles with a lightning storm coming, you knew you were the tallest thing out there.''       

    "Why was he standing in a pond blowing bubbles?" Asked Sam.     

    "Because he's a freak that can't do anything with out getting into trouble."  

    "We should keep on walking." Said Frodo. "Perhaps we will find him on the way."

    "For the sake of your world I hope we find him soon."

    "Is he a wizard?" Asked Sam.

    "No he's just a very disturbed young man."

    Sam nodded his head not sure if he wanted to ask any further questions.  After gathering her stuff Jocelyn and the two Hobbits continued their journey.  They spent the rest of the day walking and looking for Max.  A little before dark they stopped and made camp.  They were just about to eat when they heard the sound of singing from the road a little ways away.  The trio snuck up to the path to get a look at who were singing.  They hid themselves behind a log as they watched a group of elves pass by.

    "They're headed to the gray haves to board a boat and sail to the undying lands." Explained Frodo.

    Jocelyn was not paying attention to what was being said she was just too mesmerized by the site of the elves.  The site of them reminded her of how people described angels.  The elves had an unearthly glow about them and were the most beautiful people she had ever seen tall and elegant.  Jocelyn could not help but feel a loss at their passing Middle Earth would never be the same with out them. After the elves had passed the trio walked back to their camp and ate their diner in silence.  That night Jocelyn fell asleep thinking how lucky she was to be in Middle Earth and to have seen the elves.                       

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    "What the hell was that for, Jocelyn?!'' yelled Max, as he began to try and stand.

    It had been a hard landing, practically knocking out the air in him. He had no idea that his cousin could tackle so hard. She was even better at it then some of the guys back home.

    Finally climbing to his feet Max took a quick look around him, and what he saw left him speechless, a first, for about a second.

    "Oh my bob. I had no idea… I mean …. I didn't know they were shooting the Lord of the Rings here.''

    In case your beginning to wonder about what Max was seeing let me tell you. Max was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a set from the Lord of the Rings movies. It had the small campfire with guys cooking, it had the weapons, it had the clothing, it had the characters and sadly, thought Max, it had the bad smell he thought he would find had these characters in front of him been real.

    But that didn't really bother him one bit. Not at all he was to happy thinking about how jealous his friend would be when she found out that he had been at a Lord of the Rings set.

    Max was looking at the characters in awe. They were the villains in the movie, but who cared? They had some of the best looking makeup.

    Damn if only I had a camera or something, Cat is never going to believe this. Well, well, well what do we have here? I'm sure Jocelyn wont mind me borrowing this.

    With that Max bent down to pick up the digital camera that he had just accidentally kicked while trying to walk forward, to check out a particularly gruesome looking orc slash actor. 

    Turning it on Max turned to the actors and asked, "Hey you guys don't mind if I take a picture do you. Cat is going to be so jealous.''

    Without waiting for a reply Max turned the camera to face a orc who happened to be starting to get up, and took a picture using the flash.

    "Sexy kind of.'' Said Max. 

   The flash seemed to daze the actor because he froze right where he was. Max didn't care much because he was busy trying to take more pictures.

    "O.k. could you scoot to the left a little so I can get that guy in the picture too?'' said Max pointing at one of them.

    But sadly no one was moving for Max. 

    "Hey-''

    Before he could finish the one that had been in the process of rising finally did and was now shouting orders.

    "Kill the wizard! Kill him!'' he said while pointing at Max.

    "That's good. Let out your anger. Yes, yes, yesss…now can you move over to the right a bit the fire is sort of blocking the way.'' Said Max who now had the camera glued to one eye.

    "Oh, yes come at me! You're all so pretty, just so pretty. Hey back up you're to close. Hey-'' said Max as he ducked out of the way of an oncoming orc.

    Hitting the floor and jumping back up Max said, "What the hell? Your sword thingy could have seriously hurt me, and then I would have had to sue you. What is your problem people are you mental or something? I'm not a damn actor!''

    None of the actors seemed to be paying an attention to Max, because they all seemed to be trying to kill him at the moment. 

    "Hey I am not a practice toy!'' yelled Max as he dodged and ducked the swords swinging his way. 

    He just didn't seem to get the fact that these people or orcs were really intent on causing him bodily harm, and possibly molestation.

    If you're wondering why he has lasted so long against it's because he took martial arts classes for a while. So the training was helping him very much so. 

    "Hey that was my arm you tosser!'' Yelled Max as a sword cut into him about an inch.

    Max finally getting the picture, well most of it anyway, started to fight back with a few kicks and punches of his own. Which didn't help very much because it didn't seem to have an affect on the so-called actors. They just laughed in his face.

    "Ahhh!'' yelled Max as another sword caught him on the side of his face.

    Jumping and coming down with a kick Max managed to get a sword away from one of the actors. It was a good thing he had been taught to use one other wise he would have been cat food by now, or in this case orc food.

    Sweating and swinging the sword he felt it hit something solid. All his practices couldn't have prepared him for the scream that came from that object. Mostly because in all his practices he had never hurt or possibly killed someone.

    Max, though, was way beyond caring what happened to the actors in front of him. After all they were trying to kill him. Plus there was the fact that they might in fact succeed because one there was a lot more of them then there was of him, and two he was starting to go blind, due to the fact that the blood from the cut on his face was leaking into his eyes.

    While he was swinging away at anything that moved in front of him, Max failed to see the arrows that were raining down on the orcs, from the forest.

    When Max could no longer see anything moving in front of him he stopped swinging his sword and moved to wipe his eyes on his sleeves.     

    Blinking he made to wipe his eyes again because he wanted to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

    Which sadly he was.

    ''Great possibly more psychotic actors, bob help me.'' Said Max as he looked at the people who were now surrounding him.

    The only thing that was different from the first set of actors was the fact that these actors were dressed like elves.    


End file.
